New Life But Still Sleepless Nights
by Kinyta
Summary: Sequel to Deadly Teardrops' 'Sleepless Nights.' This starts out ten years after Kagome jumped though the well for the last time.
1. Ten Years Latter

**New Life But Still Sleepless Nights  
**By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to Sleepless Nights,' by Deadly Teardrops. I warn everyone now that my writing stile is completely different then Deadly Teardrops' but she said I could write this so I am. Also first chapter is short, be warned now. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha. Also the original idea Sleepless Nights' is Deadly Teardrops'.  
  
Chapter One: Ten Years Latter  
  
Ten years had passed since she had even looked at the well. Yet she was still awaken at night with the memories still fresh in her mind.  
  
After she got back, Kagome found that not only had Rin revived her, but her unborn child as well. She was grateful for, though she didn't like how the child was conceived, she would never want to lose any child. After the birth of her first born daughter, Rina, she finished high school with top marks. Only her closes friends knew about Rina, and they kept the secret pretty dang well. After high school she got excepted into a good college and became a teacher. Moving from Japan, she found a good job in the U.S. Her daughter was close to her and starting third grade that day.  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled out of bed so she could start this new day.

* * *

Kagome looked out side to see the green grass that grew in front of her modest two-storied house. It was a magnificent day, cloudless, and the sky shown with the vibrancy of the changing seasons. A perfect day to start school.  
  
"Rina," her call sounded as it seeped up the stairs, "are you ready yet?" It was time for her to leave and she had to make sure her daughter would not miss the bus on her first day of school in this new country.  
  
"Almost, Mama," was the hyperactive little girl's reply as she skipped down the stairs. She was lovely, with her father's long silver hair and her mother's blue-gray eyes. Somehow this little honyou ended up with ears like her father's and not like her uncles. How? Kagome didn't know or care, it helped disguise her easier. "I just needs to figure out how I am going to use my illusions this year." The girl grinned at her mother, showing off her sharp fangs.  
  
"Okay, just make sure you are ready before the bus comes to pick you up," Kagome told her little girl, "and no outrageous hair colors." After hearing a, yes Mama,' from the girl Kagome ran though her front door with one last, love you,' thrown back at her daughter. Now for my first day at work,' Kagome thought as she sat down in her car and started her engine.

* * *

She pulled up at the high school and parked in her designated spot. She was the new Japanese teacher at Grade High School in the Northwest. Walking into the main office she was greeted by the principle himself.  
  
"Ah, Miss Higurashi," he said in his base voice, "how wonderful to see you again. Are you ready for the first day of school?" He asked in his slight southern accent. He was a big man and had chopped off black hair. His eyes, though, captured anybody's attention, they were huge and the blue in them seemed to make even the sky jealous. Kagome was sure he had a fan club due to the fact that his eyes were so beautiful.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Grantfield," Kagome said, bowing slightly, due to old habits, "yes I think I am ready for today." At least I hope so,' she finished to herself. She still had a heavy accent but it was going away, if slowly.  
  
"That is good to hear," he said with genuine glee showing though his eyes at the news. "Oh, and you have to meet the other new teacher." Mr. Grantfield said when she started to head towards her classroom. Kagome sighed softly, in relief, now knowing she would not be the only new one this year.  
  
"I can not wait to meet this teacher," she said happily.  
  
"That is also good to hear," he turned slightly when the door was opened. "Here they are now. Miss Higurashi, this is our new history teacher..."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so this is where I draw a blank. Who should she meet? Any suggestions? Ah well I will figure it out latter. Love you all. Ja ne. 


	2. Introductions That Are Not Needed

New Life but Still Sleepless Nights  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: It took my a while but I figured out what to do with the characters. Hope you like how I put them together. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: No own. No care. As long as I can mess with them everyone is happy.  
  
Chapter Two: Introductions That Are Not Needed  
  
Last Time  
  
"That is also good to hear," he turned slightly when the door was opened. "Here they are now. Miss Higurashi, this is our new history teacher…"  
  
Current  
  
"… Mr. Maru." All Kagome could do was stare at the man in front of her. The rest of the speech that the principle was giving both of them was droned out as her eyes met that of a gorgeous man. He stared right back at her, but for different reasons. 'Kagome?' his mind teased him with the only women he had ever even considered taking into his bed more then once. Sure it had been a rash decision of revenge but he had fallen in love with her right before she disappeared back to her own time. That was why he took care of Shippo. Sesshoumaru made sure his expression stayed as cool as always as he watched his beauty stare at him. He only heard part of what the silly human was saying but he got the gist, this was the new Japanese teacher. He almost groaned, this was going to be a long year considering that he knew that he had to share the same class room for the year. This was going to be torture, sweet torture, but torture all the same. He mentally sighed knowing that he couldn't back out now. He had, after all, promised that if Rin taught for ten years he himself would teach.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, mentally sighed knowing that there was no way that the delicious man in front of her would even look at her like that, especially when he found out about Rina. She was so out of it that she only caught the last sentence that the principle uttered. "I hope you get along nicely because you will share the same classroom because we do not have enough of them to go around." 'What?!' Kagome's mind went. 'Great!' Was all she thought as the principle excused himself and left to get ready for the new school day himself. This was going to be a long year.  
  
Author's Note: Very short, I know, I am sorry but all I needed to do this chapter was start the school day. Please forgive me. I loved your reviews by the way. Thank you aznhunybuny88, DestroyerDRT, Kia, and DeadlyTeardrops. Love you all very much. Ja ne.  
  
P.S. If you want to read the prequel and have yet to find it then, in the next day or two, I will have the hyperlink on my profile. 


	3. Long Year Realized

* * *

New Life but Still Sleepless Nights  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as most. I do not own anything. Well I do own a bad watch that is a hand-me-down anyway.  
  
Chapter Three: Long Year Realized

* * *

"Osero," Kagome says to her third class of the day. That was all Sesshoumaru heard every time because he always had something to do until the end of the period when he heard the last thing she said to all her students. "I hope this year is as good as the last," in Japanese. This was torture on him. He had gone five hundred years without hearing that voice but he was still in love with it. Just like how Shippo was still in love with Rin, even after four hundred years together. He sighed and allowed himself the luxury of watching her again.  
  
Kagome was walking to her desk for the last time. She had three classes, one for each year she taught. It was interesting to say the lest. And she also got to see the new history teacher at work. He was good. It was like he had lived through the things he taught. 'Yeah, he probably did judging by the fact I can tell he is demon. Now only to tell him I know that.' Then she thought against that. She had already had enough dealings with demons, she did not need old wounds reopened. 'Though he might know what happened to Shippo.' The one regret for her about leaving was she missed seeing Shippo grow up. She sighed and lowed herself to get lost in the work she had to do.  
  
The day went by quickly and soon enough Kagome was packing up to go home. "Going home so soon?" the history teacher asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru was doing some extra work that he decided he needed when he saw Kagome was packing up. School had just ended an hour ago and yet she was packing up her stuff. So he asked her what was on his mind and did not prepare for the answer. "I have to go home and see if my daughter had a good day at school." If he had been drinking he would have spit it all out at that moment. She had... 'My child survived!?!'  
  
"I did not realize you had a daughter." Was all he could say without removing his trusty mask. Man, if he did not have so much control...  
  
That was when Kagome realized she had just told this demon she had a daughter. She just shook her head. Rina had become so much a part of her life that things like that just slipped.  
  
"Yes," she said, deciding to answer him, "her name is Rina, and knowing me you will probably meet her at some point." She shrugged and looked at the time. "I got to go. Rina just got out of school and I want to beat her bus home. I will see you tomorrow." With that she was out the door, unknowingly, leaving the one man that loved her staring after her.  
  
'I was right,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'this is going to be a long year.'

* * *

Kagome got home a few minutes be fore the bus that was careering her daughter got there. She got inside and started to make a snack for her hyper-active third grader. She heard the door open and close signaling that her daughter just got home. And sure enough a few minutes latter, long white hair and all, her daughter ran in looking as happy as ever. "Mama!"  
  
Kagome could do nothing but laugh as her child wrapped her claw ended arms around her. "So I take it you had a good day." She said, a smile still on her face.  
  
"Yes, Mama," Rina said, "My teacher, Mrs. Po, is so cool. She has long black hair and I can sense that she is demon."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked thinking that it was strange to hear about on demon and meet another in the same day, especially in this day and age.  
  
"Yeah," was all that was said on the matter. Then the girl went off and talked about the different classmates she had and how fun they all were. Then her snack was ready and she ate it fast. And went off to play, changing her hair to the black she supposedly wore all day, with the children she meet in class. Kagome just smiled after her daughter felling happy for her.

* * *

"You know, Sesshoumaru," came the sticky sweet voice of his adopted daughter, she wanted something, he just knew it, "I got quite the shock today." Rin said as she walked in. Her daughter already abandoned her to meet one of the little girls she had meet that day in class. Rin did not know which one but was happy to let her go play, she could, after all, defend herself if it was needed. "I got a surprise today in class." she started again. Her father looked rather calm, which was a bad thing sometimes.  
  
"Oh really?" he let a little bit of curiosity in to his voice. He did let his voice show his emotions to his little girl and her mate, what else could he do? Keep cold when they needed his love?  
  
"Yes, on my roll today there was a name that I could not believe." She said.  
  
"Let me guess, 'Rina Higurashi,' was that name." Sesshoumaru stated more then asked. He figured that his daughter would go to that school. 'So Kagome has to have been back for at least nine years for her daughter to be in third grade.' Was the way his thoughts ran.  
  
"Yes!" Rin exclaimed surprised that her father guessed that so fast. 'How did he know?'  
  
He spoke, answering her unasked question, "I am so going to get you for teaching for ten years," he said with no venom, "I now have to work with none other then the girls mother. And yes, her mother is Kagome." He sighed, actually showing the torture on his face. This was so unlike Rin's unfeeling father that she was feeling sorry for him. This year was going to be torture on him. Wait a second, did he say that Rina's mother was Kagome?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry again for taking so long. I just did not know what to do with this story. I hope I am going alright for now. Though I did make this chapter the longest so far. Hope you liked. Anyway, thanks to sessygirl (Okay, I will), Kia (I hope this is a better length), gothic (Of course not), twenty-fifth ruby (I will try to use your suggestion but I do not know how it would fit as of yet), and Brittney (Thanks) for reviewing. I love you all. 


End file.
